A Top Hat
by Polka Tacs
Summary: All things start simple. Before they were the big baddies they are today, the Squeak Squad was just a gang of some Squeakers in a large place... And it all began with a single top hat. Note: I own none of the characters nor Kirby. Takes place in Peach Bay. On hiatus currently.
1. Chapter 1

**Poor little Squeaks, getting no fanfictions whatsoever... I decided to write this for the heck of it, and it'll become long. So, with that, I present the first chapter of this fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Top Hat**

A top hat was all he desired, the grey little Squeaker with the light grey underbelly and huge ears. Daroach, as he's been called in recent years, began out quite humbly. He lived in an alleyway in the nice, peppy city of Peach Bay. A pink puffball, the one with lavender wings and golden horns known as Galacta Knight or Galactacia in her younger years, lived in a box in the Alleyway, Daroach being a companion with her.

Before Galactacia had moved in, he was nameless. He was like several others of his caliber - small, cunning, and greedy. He had no real thing going for him, but that all changed when Galactacia appeared. She was like a big blessing that tasted like marshmallows... Seriously, she did when he bit her when their first encounter came about!

She game him his first name, and actual name - Dark Chocolate. Dark Chocolate was an odd thing for him to be called, as he didn't even look like any kind of candy, or chocolate for that matter, but he loved having a name anyways. Several weeks, months - even a year - went about as he did his usual thing, which was: wake up early, find some food, check up on Galactacia, eat the food, fall asleep, and repeat.

He was unsure of what to think about Meta Knight, or Meta, when he first came about. The blue puffball was very good friends with little Galactacia, and they usually played together. Galactacia had soon stopped visiting the Alleyway all together after introducing Meta. Now Dark Chocolate was not even sure of where his pink friend was most days. Things changed a lot during this time, and with his puffball friend being gone, he wanted to have to have another friend.

The first of these friends he met was Spinni - the cream-colored squeaker whom he adored. They were a small tag team when things were just starting out, and met completely by accident. They met one day when Dark Chocolate was just doing his usual roundabouts and he ran into her on accident. The two stole some candy together, and that was the very humble beginning of the Squeak Squad.

* * *

Dark Chocolate had awakened yet another day to see Galactacia no where in sight. Getting out from underneath the box she used to live in, he scrambled through a loose brick. His small body squeezed its way through the small crack, and he slid down into a ventilation system the hole in the wall lead to.

The way through the ventilation system was a pattern you had to memorize - left, right, up, up again, left, right, up, left then down. He was still getting the hang of the pattern despite this being his fourth go-around on it. He stopped at the middle of a large room. Now, this large catacomb that squeakers tended to collect at was called the Hubbycomb. The Hubbycomb was always illuminated by small candles, either real ones or fake battery charged ones Squeakers picked up on the streets. It had a floor of soft padded in dirt, and large brick walls with six paths branching out of it. These paths winded through Peach Bay.

He was almost alone when he got there. It was still very dark outside, and squeakers aren't usually nocturnal. They're more or so more active during the day, dawn, and dusk. Dark Chocolate stood for a couple of moments, until he finally saw a cream squeaker scampering towards him. She stopped, looked at him, and stood up. "'Ey," she said in a whisper.

" Hello," he retorted.

"What are we doin' today, Chocolate? " Spinni asked him.

Dark Chocolate thought for a moment. Food, obviously. But he wanted something more... Spinni adjusted her red sunglasses, which she wore to evade the harsh sunlight Peach Bay offered during the day from entering her eyes. That gave Dark Chocolate an idea. " Where'd you get your sunglasses? " he asked her, his whiskers twitching.

" Forgot... " she said, looking down quietly. She really did forget where she got them, and her tail curled around her oval feet as she gave an embarrassed happy glance back up at him. Dark Chocolate shrugged, and realized what he wanted. Something classy that would make him stand out more from the crowd... maybe a fedora? N'ah, too over used. His ears twitched as he thought and thought. Finally, he snapped his stubs and came up with it.

A nice, squeaker-sized top hat, with plenty of growing room.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Chocolate smiled as his whiskers stopped twitching. " A top hat it what we can get, " he said to her. " Well, why? " she asked him as her automatic response. " I wanna wear something, " he murmured back. The cream squeaker sighed as she got on all fours and begun to pad off. Dark Chocolate followed behind her with his tail held high. Kicking it into high gear she scampered faster up heaving a trail of dust behind her.

The grey squeaker squealed as he coughed up some dust and stopped. He looked at Spinni oddly as she went father away. What was up with her today? He looked back at the Hubbycomb. The first troop of squeakers was coming in, meaning soon it would be packed. With a jolt he sped up after her without realizing he went down the Docks Path, which led to the floating docks of Peach Bay that had several shops lining one side, water on the other.

* * *

After following the glint of her tail for a minute, he flinched and let out a loud squeak of pain when sunlight hit his face first thing. He rubbed his eyes quickly, them getting adjusted to the light. Spinni then stopped. Dark Chocolate slowly paced towards her blindly until he realized the ground was floating up and down.

The cream squeaker smiled as she rubbed her sunglasses quickly with her stubby paw and then put it back on. Dark Chocolate stood as his eyes fully adjusted to the light. They were standing on a floating side-walk, the water swaying it up and down gently. " Why here? " he mused to her, thinking why they were here.

" Follow me, " she just said, walking off on all fours. Dark Chocolate shrugged and followed behind her. The path way felt made of some rubbery material, and the fact there were was a soft current and feet stampering on it didn't help with the motion. It made the grey squeaker a bit sick truth be told, but soon got used to it. Spinni seemed uneffected, as if she walked here all the time, which she did.

The cream squeaker jumped up from the floating side-walk to a thin, narrow piece of wood stretching across the vein of shops. This acted as a step so people could easily get inside the store or shop they wished to enter. Dark Chocolate followed behind, almost slipping. With sharp reaction, Spinni helped lift him back into place. He squeaked a small thank you, but she had continued on.

Spinni stopped, and hopped up onto a single step way. A large door in her perspective stood tall and grand in front of her. Dark Chocolate made his way up to the step too, and the two stood quiet. It was obvious she wanted to get in, and Dark Chocolate thought of a way to enter. He noticed a small crack in the glass door, but it was a bit high up for him to reach.

" Spinni, " he called to her. She glanced at him, and ran over. " Get on top of my shoulders. " Dark Chocolate squeaked to her, squatting down so she could do so. Spinni gave a weird look at him, and shrugged. She jumped ontop of his shoulders, and saw the hole in the door. The small cream squeaker then jumped up, and though the hole. She clung onto it, her tail hanging down from the door. Dark Chocolate grabbed onto it, climbing up her tail. She gave off a small hiss, and soon the two tumbled through the door.

" Where are we? " the grey one said, pacing around in amazement. The floor was wooden with white walls in the large room. It was one of those knick-knack shops, with various random goods lining shelves and being placed neatly on wooden tables. The counter for the cashier was in the corner, and the place was filled with these random items.

Spinni jumped on top of a large, china teapot on the ground. Dark Chocolate followed, and she clambered up a broom, and on to a wooden table. She jumped over books, swiveled around cows and owls, and stopped. The grey squeaker's ears flopped down as he slowly approached the item in front of them... A small black top hat.

" Oh my, how long has this been here? " he said, almost tripping over a small table carpet with odd designs. " Long time, I was planning on takin' it for you, but.. " Spinni said, a bright smile flashing on her face. She adjusted her glasses as he took the top hat and put it on his head. It was small, yes, but barely fit him. It was very large, and worn. Must have been a doll accessory or something...

It was made of thin felt, and Dark Chocolate smiled when he put it on. " Shall we go now? " he asked her. Spinni nodded, and the two clambered over a tea set, books, and small toy soldiers. " This place is a dump! " Dark Chocolate hissed before he heeded himself on to the ground. Their footsteps echoed on the wooden floor and Spinni squeezed her way through the small hole in the glass door.

Dark Chocolate followed, and they found themselves on the floating side-walk again. His top hat almost tripped off of his head when he got onto the rickety sidewalk. Into an alleyway and though a crack in the wall they went. They climbed though the long line of linking pathways in the wall, and found themselves in a large, crowded Hubbycomb.


End file.
